Thirty patients with stages II-IIIA1 Hodgkin's disease have been randomly allocated to receive either radiotherapy, MOPP chemotherapy, or the combination of the two modalities for treatment. The study is designed to determine the best therapy for patients with early stage Hodgkin's disease. This study is an ongoing one and represents a long-term commitment to precisely define optimal treatment for this group of young individuals with a malignant disease. In addition, the study asks whether the treatment of Hodgkin's disease might be simplified from the standpoint of expense, morbidity, and comfort by minimizing treatment for subgroups of patients who require less therapy. The long-term consequences of effective therapy will be evaluated in this study over a period of years.